Versions of systems including sample cartridges and fluidic systems for sample extraction and analysis are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,190,616; 6,551,839; 6,870,185; 7,244,961; 8,394,642 and 8,431,340; US patent applications 2006/0073484; 2009/0253181; 2011/0039303; 2011/0126911; 2012/0181460; 2013/0139895 and 2013/0115607; and International Patent Applications PCT/US2013/130910 and PCT/EP2012/001413.
US patent publication 2003/0197139 refers to a valve for use in microfluidic structures.
US patent publication 2009/0314970 refers to a mechanically-actuated microfluidic pinch valve.
US patent publication 2013/0240140 refers to a process for producing a microfluidic apparatus and related laminating devices.
International publication WO 2012/136333 refers to a heat weldable film for labeling plastic polymeric reaction tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,774 refers to a microvalve and method of forming a microvalve.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,912 refers to microfluidic systems and methods for combining discreet fluid volumes.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,313,941 refers to integrated microfluidic control employing programmable tactile actuators.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,501,305 refers to a laminate.
The statements in the Background are not necessarily meant to endorse the characterization in the cited references or admit their availability as prior art.